Auf Samtpfötchen
by CKLizzy
Summary: Woher kam eigentlich die mysteriöse Katze und was passierte mit ihr? Nun, woher auch immer... sie bringt Einiges gehörig durcheinander :


**Auf Samtpfötchen...**

**Titel**: Auf Samtpfötchen (zu Evitas Challenge "Die Katze")

**Autor**: CKAerynSun

**Rating**: P12

**Pairing**: :D

**Spoiler**: Episode 3.01 ("If The Wheel Is Fixed" / "Tunnel des Bösen") von GRA

**Inhalt**: Woher kam eigentlich die mysteriöse Katze und was passierte mit ihr? Nun, woher auch immer... sie bringt Einiges gehörig durcheinander :)

**Disclaimer**: Die Andromeda und ihre Crew gehören Tribune Entertainment, Gene Roddenberry und Fireworks. Ich leihe mir das "Material" nur und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story. Alles, was nicht aus Andromeda bekannt ist, gehört schlicht und einfach mir ( (c) 01.08.2003 by CK).

**Anm**.: Diese Story ist für mein süßes kleines Kätzchen Samtpfötchen, das leider einem bösen Auto(fahrer) zum Opfer fiel.

**Anm., 2**: Diese Geschichte ist schon sehr... "alt". Tatsächlich habe ich sie vor fünf oder sechs Jahren geschrieben, aber irgendwie nie hier gepostet (keine Ahnung, warum ^^). Von all meinen Andro-Stories ist sie aber eine von denen, die mir persönlich auch am besten gefällt, daher... na, vielleicht findet sich ja der ein oder andere Leser :)  
In diesem Sinne: Viel Spaß!

* * *

Genüsslich streckte sich Beka Valentine auf ihrer Koje aus.

Eigentlich wäre sie am liebsten gar nicht aufgewacht, sie hatte einen so schönen Traum gehabt... Aber das half ja leider auch nichts, denn Dylan würde ihr dies sicherlich nicht als Entschuldigung durchgehen lassen, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig zu ihrer Schicht auf der Brücke erschien.

Gut gelaunt hüpfte sie aus dem Bett und lief pfeifend zur Dusche.

Irgendwie schien das Wasser heute besonders angenehm zu sein. Die warmen Wassertröpfchen perlten über ihren Körper und ihre neue Seife roch besser als jede, die sie je benutzt hatte. Dieser Morgen konnte nur einen wunderbaren Tag mit sich bringen. Es war einfach alles perfekt.

Bis auf... ja, bis auf ein seltsames Geräusch, das plötzlich durch die Duschkabine schallte. Ein Quietschen. Oder...oder eher ein Maunzen???

Erschrocken drehte Beka sich um die einzige Achse und entdeckte ein kleines, schwarzes Kätzchen. Es hatte große dunkle Knopfaugen, ein rosa Näschen und weiße Pfötchen - und es war klitschnass.

Ängstlich schaute es die junge Pilotin an, die selbst drauf und dran war, fluchtartig die Dusche zu verlassen. Doch das kleine Wesen wirkte so hilfsbedürftig, dass sie es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, es hier zurückzulassen.

Sie schnappte sich ihr Handtuch, wickelte es um sich, hob dann das Kätzchen hoch und packte es ebenfalls in ein Handtuch. Als sie es kurze Zeit später auf den Tisch in dem kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum der Maru setzte und es vorsichtig trocken rubbelte, hatte das verzweifelte Maunzen endlich aufgehört und stattdessen schnurrte das Tierchen genießerisch.

"Samtpfötchen" nannte sie es und als es endlich wieder einigermaßen trocken war, nahm sie es mit zur Brücke.

---

Dylans Gesicht war ganze Planeten wert, als er das Kätzchen erblickte.

"Beka, was... was...", begann er völlig perplex und starrte die auf ihn zukommende junge Frau an.

"Ist sie nicht süß? Ich habe sie Samtpfötchen genannt. Können Sie sich vorstellen, woher es kommt?", fragte sie den Captain, während sie das flauschige Wollknäuel ein wenig knuddelte und kraulte, wofür sie ein dankbares Schnurren erntete.

"Ähm... Beka... ich", stotterte Hunt wiederum und versuchte, sich unauffällig ein paar Schritte von ihr zu entfernen. "Ich... ich habe gerade ein... seltsames... Déjà-vu-Gefühl... ähm..."

"Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Beka besorgt, als sie merkte, dass Dylan sich ein wenig von ihr wegbewegt hatte.

"Ja ja, klar... nur... ähm... Beka... verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch... Sie wollen mich jetzt nicht... nicht... küssen, oder?"

"Bitte WAS???"

"Schon gut. War nur ne Frage... Sie haben die Brücke!", rief er, als er fluchtartig die Ops verließ.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Valentine ihm hinterher und achtete dabei einen Moment nicht auf das Kätzchen, das scheinbar genug hatte von den Streicheleinheiten und flink die Flucht ergriff. Ehe sich Beka versah, war es auch schon in einen der Wartungsschächte gesprungen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war, dass sich auch Harper darin befand, der das Kleine aufhalten konnte.

"Harper? Harper!" Keine Antwort. "Harper, bist du da drin?", versuchte sie es noch lauter, doch sie erhielt wiederum keine Antwort.

"Rommie?"

"Ja, Beka?"

"Kannst du etwas im Wartungsschacht orten. Also was Lebendiges?"

"Wenn du Harper meinst: Der ist in seiner Werkstatt und hat wahrscheinlich nur wieder vergessen, den Schacht zu schließen. Was sollte denn da sein?"

"Schon gut. Vergiss es.", murmelte Beka und Rommie verschwand mit einem Nicken wieder.

"Komm schon, Kleine. Du kannst doch hier nicht auf dem Schiff rumstreunen!", sagte sie ins Leere und sah sich um. Ihr wurde ganz elend, als sie daran dachte, was dem kleinen Wesen alles zustoßen konnte auf der großen Andromeda. Was war, wenn es in den Slipstreamantrieb geriet? Oder einem von Harpers Geräten zu nahe kam? Oder gar Tyr?

---

"That's why the lady is a tramp!", sang Harper lautstark mit, als er wieder mal an einem undefinierbaren Gegenstand herumbastelte. Ein Wunder, dass er bei dieser Lautstärke noch nicht taub war, doch scheinbar hielten seine Ohren so Einiges aus.

Dem schwarzen Etwas, das durch die Werkstatt huschte, gefiel es allerdings weniger. Sein Gesicht wirkte beinahe schmerzverzogen, als es sich unter einem der Arbeitstische verkroch und leise protestierend maunzte. Erst als der Titel zu Ende war und Harper weiter singend durch die Werkstatt tänzelte, lugte es aus seinem Versteck hervor.

"Wahhhh!!!!! Ein Monster!!!!! Hilfe, Rommie!!!!", schrie er entsetzt, als er beim Bücken nach einem in seiner auf dem Boden stehenden Werkzeugkiste liegenden Nanoschrauber in zwei dunkle, große Augen schaute. Als das unbekannte "Monster" dann auch noch ein fragendes "Miau" von sich gab, stolperte Harper schreiend aus seinem Arbeitsraum. Das Kätzchen legte - etwas verwirrt drein schauend - den Kopf schief und miaute nochmals, als Rommie und Tyr in den Raum gerannt kamen.

Verdutzt blieben sie stehen, als sie das kleine Wollknäuel - nur eine Handvoll für Tyr - erblickten.

"Harper?", rief Anasazi den Ingenieur, der vor der Werkstatt wartete. Der Nietzscheaner fühlte sich bei dem Anblick des harmlosen Tierchens ein wenig verschaukelt, nachdem Harper so panisch um Hilfe gerufen hatte.

Missbilligend schüttelte Tyr den Kopf, als Harper ihn unschuldig angrinste, nachdem er begriffen hatte, dass dieses so "furchtergreifende, kleine Ingenieure fressende Monster", wie er es den beiden anderen beschrieben hatte, nur ein Kätzchen war.

---

Diesmal war es wirklich ein Déjà-vu für den Captain, als Tyr in sein Büro kam - mit diesem Kätzchen auf dem Arm. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Nietzscheaner nicht auch noch auf die Idee kommen würde, ihm so dicht auf den Pelz zu rücken wie Valentine damals.

"Tyr!", rief er wenig beigeistert. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie irgendeine Ahnung haben, woher diese Katze kommt", antwortete er und setzte das schwarze Knäuel auf Dylans Schreibtisch.

"Nein... aber... ich... ich hab schon mal so ein Kätzchen hier gesehen. Als Sie und Beka unter dem Einfluss dieser Tunnelwesen standen. Beka brachte da auch so ein Tierchen an und... ähm... na ja, sie brachte es halt her." Etwas verlegen räusperte sich Hunt und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht auffiel, dass er rot wurde.

"Und was soll nun mit diesem... Kätzchen passieren?", fragte der Nietzscheaner ungeduldig.

"Keine Ahnung, Tyr, ich könnte... ich lasse am besten... ich... ich hab zu tun. Denken Sie sich was aus", meinte Dylan gequält lächelnd, und wandte sich dann wieder dem Berg Flexis zu, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten.

---

"Tyr! Weißt... weißt du,... wo...wo... oh man", keuchte Beka, als Tyr die Tür öffnete.

"Wo deine Katze ist?"

"Es ist nicht meine Katze! Ich habe sie nur auf der Maru gefunden. Und ihr Name ist Samtpfötchen!", entgegnete die junge Frau, nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war.

"Also, weißt du, wo sie ist?", wollte sie wissen, als sie an ihm vorbei in sein Quartier spazierte.

"Ja... ähm... komm doch erst mal rein...", murmelte er, als er ihr folgte.

Seufzend ließ sich Beka auf die Couch fallen und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Etwas perplex bemerkte mit einem Mal, dass er wohl gerade aus der Dusche gekommen sein musste, denn lediglich ein - ziemlich kleines - Handtuch war um seine Hüften gewickelt und auf seiner Haut glitzerten noch die Wassertröpfchen.

Doch selbst das war ihr im Moment egal (das wollte sie sich zumindest selbst weismachen). Sie wollte nur wissen, wo ihr kleines Samtpfötchen war.

Zehn Minuten, einige Poltergeräusche, Flüche und Schimpfwörter von Tyr (die man besser nicht wiederholen sollte) später kam er mit dem schwarzen Wollknäuel wieder in den Wohnraum. Nicht mal die Zeit, sich etwas anzuziehen hatte er gefunden.

Erleichtert nahm Beka das Kätzchen entgegen.

"Schau mal. Da ist ein Medaillon", bemerkte sie plötzlich. Vorsichtig hielt sie das Fellbündel mit einer Hand, während sie mit der anderen Das Medaillon öffnete.

"'Ich gehöre zu Alissa Catre von Elimosien'? War das nicht eine der Delegierten, die zur Ratifizierung der Charta gekommen waren?"

"Ja. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, kam sie von Carian 3. Anscheinend hat sie das Tier hier vergessen. Und was machen wir nun mit deinem 'Samtpfötchen'? Wir sind, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, 12 Slipstreamsprünge von dem Planeten entfernt. Ich bezweifle, dass Dylan nur wegen einer Katze zurückfliegt."

"Aber die Frau wird ihre Katze sicher vermissen. Wir sollten ihn wenigstens fragen", meinte Valentine, als sie sich erhob und vor Tyr stellte.

Aus treuen Augen schaute sie ihn an und hoffte, dass das und ein gehauchtes "Bitte" seine harte Schale zum Schmelzen bringen würden. Doch alles, was sie zur Antwort bekam, war ein verwirrter Blick von Anasazi.

"Einen Versuch habe ich noch", dachte sie sich und hielt das leise maunzende Kätzchen etwas in die Höhe und drückte es an ihre Wange.

Dass es ihr jedoch plötzlich aus ihren Händen und direkt zu Tyr springen würde, darauf war Beka nicht vorbereitet. Erschrocken versuchte sie, das Kätzchen festzuhalten und prallte bei dem Versuch, ihr bei ihrem tollkühnen Sprung zu folgen, direkt gegen Anasazi. Der verlor seinerseits dank Bekas und Samtpfötchens wirren und unvorbereiteten Bewegungen das Gleichgewicht und kippte ebenfalls nach hinten.

Und während Tyr etwas unsanft auf dem harten Boden seines Quartiers landete, fiel Beka dafür umso weicher auf den Nietzscheaner. Das Kätzchen zu guter Letzt setzte sicher neben den Beiden auf allen Vieren auf.

Etwas genervt musterten Beka und Tyr das fröhlich miauende Etwas neben sich und seufzten mit unvergleichlicher Synchronie.

Zum Dank für den tollen Stunt, den es zu sehen bekommen hatte, bekam Tyr noch ein Küsschen mit der rauen Zunge des Kätzchens, bevor es sich über Anasazis Haarpracht hermachte. Beka konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, als sie in Tyrs entsetztes Gesicht sah, als er realisierte, dass Samtpfötchen mit ihren kleinen, aber doch nicht verächtlichen Krallen seine Haare bearbeitete.

"Ich finde das nicht sehr witzig, Beka. Wenn du also die Güte besitzen würdest, entweder von mir runter zu gehen oder das Vieh selber zu verscheuchen, wäre ich dir sehr verbun... au!... verbunden." Er bewegte seinen Kopf energisch, doch das Kätzchen ließ sich davon völlig unbeeindruckt.

"Beka! Bitte! Gib dem Vieh was zu essen und zu trinken! Meine Haare sind keine Katzenmahlzeit!", flehte er verzweifelt. Die junge Pilotin machte keine Anstalten, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen und seine Arme lagen so ungünstig unter ihr, dass er sie nicht wegzuziehen vermochte. Zudem machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn ein wenig zappeln zu lassen - oder auch nicht, denn dank des gemeinsamen Trainings wusste sie, wie sie ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dem Boden "festnageln" konnte.

"Aber anscheinend sind sie sehr schmackhaft", stellte sie grinsend fest und nahm sich demonstrativ eine Strähne.

"Beka, bitte tu das nicht!", flehte er noch mehr und Beka war sich sicher, wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er sogar auf den Knien gerutscht.

"Wieso? Laufe ich Gefahr, dann ne Perücke in den Händen zu halten?", stichelte sie und grinste noch breiter. Vorsichtig biss sie in die Strähne und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Tyr die Augen verdrehte. "Ich muss zugeben, dass mein Samtpfötchen tatsächlich einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack hat. Möchtest du auch mal?", fragte sie und hielt ihm die Strähne vor die Nase. Diesen Moment schien wie geeignet für ihn, zu versuchen, sie beide ruckartig herumzudrehen und sich damit zu befreien, doch Beka war seltsamerweise auch auf das vorbereitet - er hatte keine Chance.

"Ich habe dieses seltsame Bedürfnis, auch mal Katze zu spielen", murmelte sie und ließ ihre Zungenspitze über seine Lippen wandern. Beinahe unmerklich zuckte sie zusammen, als er leise knurrte. Samtpfötchen zeigte sich davon umso mehr beeindruckt und war schneller, als Beka und Tyr gucken konnten, unter der Couch verschwunden.

"Oh, du Böser! Du hast sie erschreckt! Und außerdem... ähm... Tyr... hast du etwa... sogar noch... in dem Handtuch... oh", begann sie gespielt böse, bis sie auf etwas... Seltsames aufmerksam wurde. Sie wusste, dass sie spätestens jetzt rot war wie eine segalianische Tomate zur Spätsommerzeit.

"Ich...Samtpfötchen... ich... ich kümmere... mich... mal um sie", erklärte Beka, als sie so schnell wie möglich aufstand und sich, Tyr den Rücken zuwendend, vor die Couch kniete. Tyr seinerseits stolperte ebenfalls schnell ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich an.

Als er zurückkam, saß Valentine, dass Kätzchen bereits wieder auf dem Schoß, mitten im Quartier.

Anasazi rieb sich den Nacken und setzte sich zu ihr. "Ähm... Beka... ich... wegen..."

"Schon gut, Tyr", winkte sie ab, als sie merkte, dass es ihm genauso peinlich war und spielte weiter mit dem quirligen Fellknäuel.

"Kannst du... kannst du sie mal kurz nehmen, bitte?"

"Ja, na... natürlich."

Das Kätzchen in den Händen zu halten, dazu kam der Nietzscheaner nicht mehr, denn in dem Moment, in dem sich Tyrs und Bekas Hände berührten, landete Samtpfötchen auch schon unsanft auf dem Fußboden. Die beiden hatten sich spontan dazu entschieden, auszuprobieren, wie es wohl sein mochte, wenn sich nicht nur ihre Hände, sondern auch ihre Lippen berührten...

Das kleine Kätzchen maunzte protestierend, als diese beiden seltsamen, großen Tiere sich erst auf dem Boden wälzten und dann in einen anderen Raum verschwanden, wobei sie ihm die Tür vor dem Näschen zusperrten. Lange versuchte es nicht mehr, durch miauen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen - bei den komischen Geräuschen, die aus dem Raum klangen, hörten sie es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht...

ENDE


End file.
